He's Mine, Not Yours
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: Chelsea and Lanna are enemies. Lanna swears that she will seize every"thing" which belongs to Chelsea, including her friends and boyfriend. When a "primitive" man comes, can Lanna seize it too? Rated T for safe. RnR! Based on HM IoH.


**Hello guys! I come back again with ChelseaxShea fanfic! Maybe many of you, readers, haven't read my fanficts. Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Holy or you can call me Holy-chan instead. Now, I saw this couple doesn't have many fans, though I love it sooo much! I hope I can make many people interested in making ChelseaxShea fanficts. Now, enjoy! Don't forget to review! XD**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

>Chapter 1<p><p>

'_Stranded on a desert island and still alive, nearly lost all of properties, living with strangers, and finally trying to survive by working on a ranch_,' a brunette said in her heart with enthusiasm. _'I never thought I would experience things like these! And they happened just because of I just wanted to run away from home. Maybe this is my chance to have a new life!'_ A smile appeared on her pale face. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Chelsea!" a bald elderly man called. The man's head seemed bigger than his body, making him looked like a scarecrow. The old man's tone sounded weird. The girl looked at him while the breeze blew her shoulder-length, light brown hair gently. "Do you need help?"

She shook her head quickly. "Actually, I've done my work. By the way, you don't often leave your house, do you? What's the matter?" Red and orange leaves – typical for the autumn season – formed a small vortex near her feet. Combined sound of chickens' cackle and cows' moo somehow sounded relaxing in her ears. The sun also showed itself, declaring that it was the king of the sky, without the slightest cloud in the sky. Sunny and clear were the perfect words to describe that day.

"Nothing," Taro said, humming a song that Chelsea didn't know. He stretched his body and lifted his weight on a brown-grey wooden stick which was held by him. He took a deep breathe of fresh air – enjoying the view of the ranch which was presented in front of him. "I just wanted to take a walk."

Chelsea broke into a laughter. "Have a walk! Since when you've wanted to have a walk? Usually you'd rather staying home than going out and enjoying the fresh air," she laughed. Then she noticed the man glaring at her. "Oh, it's already noon, I have to go, bye!" the girl exclaimed happily as she ran away. Her steps were so light and fast so it looked they're almost not touching the ground. Taro could only shake his head and a small smile appeared on his wrinkled face, staring at her figure which can't be seen after a minute.

"Well, that girl," his smile grew into a chuckle grown with a husky voice due to the old age, "She's so brave and like to challenge another people – though she doesn't like to lose, she doesn't do some manners too. But, Sunny Islands really needs her. Actually, the first time I saw her, I thought she was a weak and spoiled teenager like an ordinary city girl. Who would have thought the small girl's agility and strength are very good – more than most teenagers? " The old man flicked a dust from his blue overall.

* * *

>Chelsea continued running swiftly – without a sound, she ran towards her boyfriend, who was relaxing at the beach. He is a cool, silver-haired young man – his eyes were like amethysts which were not only beautiful, but also mysterious. But, suddenly, Lanna – the pop-star – came towards him as well. Chelsea's feet were glued to the ground when she saw them kissing passionately, like they already used to do so. Lanna's aqua dress was blown by the wind softly, so did her honey colored hair, making the view more beautiful to be seen. Beautiful for other people, but not for a girl who wore a red bandanna and stood there. Suddenly, they both – Lanna and Chelsea's boyfriend – realized that they were being watched by that girl.<p><p>

The young man who dressed like a cowboy was thunderstruck when he saw his girlfriend. "Wait ...," he said with a little choked up – probably because of shock. Standing behind him, Lanna arms folded across the chest and cast an evil smirk to Chelsea, the girl who she considered as an enemy. Her gaze screamed 'How? I successfully seized "thing" of yours again. And, I don't stop seizing your things such as friends and boyfriend, I will seize everything you've got.' Chelsea did not only know that gaze, but also often received it. She turned away, not wanting to see the victorious smile of that spoiled idol.

"Chelsea," the young man called her. Chelsea stared at him, not like normal girls who found her boyfriend cheating and so on. She wasn't in tears, but her glare was so piercing, looked like she was daring him to continue his words. Her boyfriend was surprised seeing Chelsea didn't seem sad at all. "I do not intend to cheat or anything. But, I prefer dating Lanna, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Vaughn." No sadness or disappoinment was drawn on her face. Her expression was hard and daring. "We broke up. There's no chance we can be dating each other again." Lanna smiled, her expression difficult to predict. She waved her hand, making a motion like repelling flies when Vaughn wanted to come closer to her again.

"Then I also don't want to be your girlfriend," the brown-eyed girl said with no sense of guilt. Vaughn's violet eyes now seemed almost out from his face. "What I want is just seize all Chelsea's "things" and made her cry, but, it seems seizing you from her, can't make her sad. Is it possible that she merely going out with you because she can't fall in love with every boy she has met, and she was hoping she would fell in love with you if she's going out with you? "

The question sounded more like a statement in Chelsea's ears – who was still not moving. Lanna's words were right. She didn't care with what happened and Vaughn's feeling about it, she just turned away from them and ran back to West Town. She heard someone called her "Wait!" She did not care whoever shouted. Footsteps could be heard behind her, and whoever it was, the person was trying to catch her.

Increasing her speed, she turned towards the East Town – hoping the chaser stopped chasing her. But, the chaser still would not stop, though the distance between them widened. Chelsea predicted that he started exhausted from sound of his breathe, whereas, the brown-haired girl did not feel tired at all. She kept running to where her feet taking her away – until finally, a rushing river and a large tree came into her sight. Its branches were near the top and strong, and the tree was in the middle of river.

Chelsea licked her upper lip, but did not stop her run. When she was near the river, she leaped high, and grabbed its branches with her tiny hands, so she was hanging at the tree with the rushing river below. With one swift movement she swung her body forward - toward a place she never visited - released her grip, and landed smoothly on the ground of the unknown place, where none of her friends had come.

Soon she went further into the like-jungle-place. Her blue eyes admired the beauty of the place. Big trees towered, the red-orange leaves were scattered everywhere, the river's water was so clear, so we could look the bottom of the river – where the fish could swim freely without fear of pollution. But, the memory of the incident was still bothering her.

Since Lanna's coming, the girl hated Chelsea because she was liked by everybody, and many young men fell for her. Therefore, the former idol felt irritated and jealous, didn't want to admit that she found someone who was more liked than herself. And ever since then she promised to herself to take all Chelsea's "things", including best friends and boyfriend. Trying to make her sad, and really wanting to make her cry, (Lanna knew that her enemy was very difficult to cry) and Chelsea also never felt love. So, she used those two occasions to attack Chelsea, trying to show her weak side.

But, for some reason Chelsea didn't feel the sadness when she learned that Vaughn was taken from her. That's because she didn't love Vaughn. Chelsea knew about it and chose to not give a damn for a second time. If she fell in love with a young man, Lanna would try to seize him from her too. As she thought, suddenly she heard a step closer. The girl quickly hid behind the bushes. Across the river, East Town, there was a curly brown haired man who wore a purple bandana and was gasping for air.

His eyes were the same color of his hair and looked like he was looking for someone, namely Chelsea. Apparently he had seen what happened before and heard it clearly. "Where did she go?" he asked to himself. He scratched his head which wasn't itchy. "Is she okay? And I want to comfort her, but she's not here, okay, never mind." He turned and walked away.

Chelsea was grateful inwardly to the fisherman – Denny – because he wanted to comfort her, but on the other hand, she was also disappointed because all the men who she had met easily gave up to get her. Why didn't he try to find her longer and waste his time for her? The girl got up and when she just turned around...

"What you?" a dark-skinned young man asked. He wore tiger skin gloves, a loincloth, and shoes. There were bright orange stripes on his face. He pointed a short knife at the girl. Chelsea gasped and took a step back – surprised by unsounded, sudden arrival. She grabbed a sickle and held it up to the young man, trying to look brave. Sweat had appeared on her forehead.

"I'm the one who should ask who you are," Chelsea replied hesitantly after a pause. She held the sickle towards the spiky coffee-brown haired boy's face, whose expression signaled that he was curious at the equipment. His dark brown eyes looked innocent and cute. Unlike Vaughn's eyes which were cold and arrogant, Chelsea felt warmth when she stared to his brown eyes. The girl began to held the sickle lower and put it back into her rucksack, it looked like she couldn't fight with the owner of the brown eyes. Her expression began to soften. "See. I don't want to hurt you, so, can you put down that knife?"

The young man thought for a moment. He studied Chelsea carefully, so that she felt uncomfortable to be stared at that way. He began to walk around, lifting the pinch of Chelsea's light brown hair, sniffed it. Still stared at the girl, scratching his head. "You not like animals," he said confusedly, "You have no tail."

"Of course not!" Chelsea snorted and replied confusedly. "Did you think I'm an animal? I'm human, just like you. Well, what's your name?"

"Name Shea!" he replied with a broken sentence. "Let's to Wada!"

"Wada?" she said confusedly. "Wh-"

Chelsea's POV

"Wada?" I said confusedly. "Wh-"

The next second, Shea had grabbed my wrist, picked me up in his arms and began to swing from tree to tree using vines quickly. I felt dizzy and my head seemed to be twisted around. This was the first time I was brought swinging with vines. The view below me was changing rapidly, so that fear began to creep into my heart. I hugged his neck tightly, I didn't care who he was, but it was too important stay in his arms, and not fall! But, somehow, I felt comfortable in his strong arms.

After a few tense minutes, he landed on the ground smoothly – without sound. I began to loosen my grip and he helped me stand back on my feet gently. My heart was pounding because earlier. In front of me, there was a simple hut which made from woods and the roof was from leaves. I followed Shea entered the house with curiousity.

Inside the hut, I saw a bear skin rug and a few animal heads hanging on the wall. A man was sitting quietly, his appreance was really weird. I guessed he was the father of Shea. He wore clothes of leopard skin, his black hair was long and messy, his eyes were also black. A headband made from bones was on his forehead and a lizard (I did not know it was dead or alive) was in his mouth. His nose was large and red, two white stripes painted on his face.

"Wada," Shea called him quickly. The man who was more-primitive-than-Shea turned towards the young man. Then, he pointed to me. "Girl... Shea... Friend?"

"Girl... Shea... Friend...?" I repeated his words. The man who named Wada spoke in more difficult way. I could only smile, not knowing what to say. Shea looked back to me with brown eyes sparkling.

"Friend?" he asked me hopefully. I almost laughed at his innocence. I nodded quickly with confidence, somehow I felt delighted with him. He looked very happy. "Shea very happy! Tomorrow come again?" I nodded again. I felt very happy too – this time, Lanna could never seize my friend again. Never. Or could she?

****

* * *

><strong>Is it good? Actually I'm not so sure this fanfict is good enough to be published. Tell me your opinion about this facficts! Your review is always appreciated everytime! ^o^<strong>

**FREE HUGS AND CAKES FOR REVIEWERS!**


End file.
